The present invention relates to transportation dollies and, more particularly, to transportation dollies for transporting tools.
When carrying Measurement While Drilling (MWD) tools across locations, personal injury is a high risk. The tool is not being stabilized, making transportation unstable. Currently, dangerous practices of transporting MWD tools may include multiple workers carrying the MWD tools on their shoulders across location. Some of the tools are approximately 28′-32′ long and weigh between 200-225 lbs. The physical labor required when manually transporting MWD tools puts abnormal distribution of weight on the back, neck and shoulders and may cause serious injury to the workers.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for safely transporting the MWD tools.